Guided Tour
by UnpublishedWriter
Summary: Will Robinson is on a tour of Babylon 5 with Lennier.


Guided Tour

Five decks ago, Will Robinson had run out of ways to say 'Wow.' _Babylon 5_ was huge, and had more different species in eyeshot than he'd seen during his family's travels. Overwhelmed, he hung close to Lennier, and wondered how he'd rated the assistant to the Minbari ambassador as a guide, and how Ambassador Delenn was doing with Doctor Smith.

"Forgive me, Will. I forgot that you are not used to this." Lennier looked apologetic and abashed.

"It's okay, sir. I kinda forgot to say anything." He followed Lennier to a bench near what looked like a juice bar, but might be neither. The moment he sat down, he knew he wasn't getting up again any time soon. "I was all caught up in" – he motioned to the scene around him – "all this."

"Are you thirsty? Do you have a preference?"

"I am, now." Did they have plain water here? Although, if that really was a juice bar, he could go for some orange or grape juice – if they had it. "Do you have anything from Earth?"

"I chose this kiosk for that reason."

"Grape juice, then. Orange juice if they're out."

Now alone for a few moments, Will sighed. This was all incredible. He wasn't entirely certain how the _Jupiter 2_ had ended up just shy of three centuries into the future, but here they were. Dad and Captain Sheridan were working on how that had happened, and how to return them to the present.

Were any of the aliens they'd met here on the station? He'd looked for them. Perhaps he just hadn't seen them, yet.

He watched Lennier approach, smoothly and serenely navigating the crowded floor. There was something about the alien that he couldn't put his finger on, and it was not just that Lennier was alien. _Doctor Smith would know how to say that_.

"Grape juice, Will." Lennier handed him a cup. "I thought I should try some, also."

"You've never had any?"

"There are many different species in the galaxy. One could spend a lifetime sampling one beverage a day without tasting all that are available."

He took a cautious sip. "This is great. Well, to me."

Lennier smiled and followed suit. "The flavor is pleasant."

"May I ask a question?"

"Of course."

"You're kind of important. I mean, you work for an ambassador. Why were you put in charge of me?"

His guide shrugged gracefully. "There are times when it is easier to simply do what Ambassador Delenn or Captain Sheridan request."

"I guess some things don't change even when you grow up."

"LENNIER!" A grinning, portly man with a sideways mohawk, dressed for a comic opera, bore down on them. "Lennier, my boy, I have been looking everywhere for you."

"Please excuse me." An amused-yet-exasperated expression flicked over Lennier's face before he turned towards the newcomer. "Ambassador Mollari." He bowed. "I sent you a message. Have you not received it, yet?"

"Ah, no, my friend." Mollari looked down at Will. "I did not know that you were one of the escorts for the Robinsons."

Will edged closer to Lennier. "How did you know about us?" He regretted his lapse of manners towards an ambassador.

"My boy, the entire station is abuzz with the news of the lost Earth expedition coming upon us. Ambassador Londo Mollari of Centauri."

"William Robinson, sir." He held out a hand.

"Please excuse me, Will: I must speak with the ambassador. I will not go far."

"I know, sir. Duty calls."

"Indeed it does." Mollari's voice boomed, even at speaking volume. "Come along, my boy." He threw an arm around Lennier's shoulders and drew the young alien away, already talking a mile a minute.

This was interesting. Will watched the two men. Mollari plainly wanted Lennier to do something, while Lennier stood fast. _I don't think Ambassador Mollari can talk Lennier into anything: it's all Lennier's decision._ And Londo had no idea that he was not as persuasive as he imagined.

The conversation finished and the two aliens parted company.

"What's going on?" Will asked.

"Ambassador Mollari and I had some plans that your family's arrival disrupted. He hoped that we could still fit them into the day. I persuaded him otherwise."

That sounded familiar. "Are you friends?"

"In a way. The politics here are complex. You would have trouble comprehending them."

"Three hundred years _is_ a lot of time to catch up on." He stood up. "I think I can continue the tour, now."

"At a more reasonable pace. While we walk, may I ask you some questions about your travels?"

"Sure, but I think Dad would answer them better."

"According to the records, unexpected extra weight threw the ship off course."

"That was Doctor Smith. He was caught on board when we launched."

"How?"

Will thought about that. Doctor Smith hadn't really explained what happened. "Y'know, I can't say."

"You may not know that you know. Tell me what you remember. You may recall something."

"Okay."

* * *

That evening, Lennier met with Delenn and Sheridan. "Well?" the Captain asked.

"They're the ones," Delenn said.

"How? The Zachary Smith we met is an idiot. He couldn't sabotage a toy truck, let alone a robot."

"I talked extensively with Will. The answers he gave confirm that he and his family are foretold. They must return to their own time if they are to play their role in history."

"Someone, or something, has made Doctor Smith what he is," Delenn said. "He is a buffoon now, but when the time comes, he will be as important as the Robinsons." She sighed. "Even if he does come across as Ambassador Mollari's idiot brother."


End file.
